Episode 78
Edolas is the 78th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. Carla reveals the nature of Anima, the Magic that absorbed Magnolia, and its source, Edolas. The four travel to Edolas with the help of Carla and Happy and discover a Fairy Tail Guild there, but with a twist. Summary Carla explains to Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell and Happy about Edolas. Edolas is another world that is beginning to lose its Magic. The Magic there is limited so the King decided to construct the hyper-space Magic, Anima, that is able to absorb Magic from other worlds. It started six years ago where it opened at various parts of the world, but it wasn't giving the results that the Kingdom of Edolas was expecting, as someone from this world was closing the Anima. However, the Anima that just appeared above Magnolia was simply too big for anyone to stop, causing the Guild and the town of Magnolia to be absorbed. Carla also explains that she and Happy are indirectly the cause of what happened. Six years ago, they were sent to Earth Land with a mission of their own. Even though she hasn't set foot in Edolas before, the knowledge of Edolas and their mission was inserted into their bodies and she is angry at Happy because he doesn't know a thing about it. Wendy and Happy ask what the mission is, but Carla refuses to say it and tells Happy to remember it for himself. Natsu tells them that they are going to rescue their friends in Edolas. Carla agrees to take them under some conditions. First, since returning to Edolas is a violation to her orders, Carla tells them that they can't be seen by the kingdom and that they should wear disguises. She also makes Happy promise to not ask her about their mission. Thirdly, she can't act as a guide since she doesn't know anything about Edolas. The fourth is, if she or Happy tries to betray them, Natsu and Wendy are to kill them without hesitation. Carla then sprouts her wings and tells Happy to do the same, since their wings are a way to return to Edolas. They grab hold of Natsu and Wendy and break through the remaining traces of Anima. They then arrive at the bizarre world of Edolas, with floating islands, strange animals and plants, and rivers flowing in the sky. Suddenly, Happy and Carla's wings vanish -since Magic can't be used freely in Edolas- causing the team to fall to the ground. They decide to just walk around and explore, as they don't know anything about Edolas. They create disguises out of the plants and attempt to talk to the humans they find, only to fail as the humans run away at the sight of them, two even calling Happy and Carla "Exceeds" and begging them to spare their lives. Confused, the team decides to continue exploring. They accidentally step on a bouncing mushroom that causes them to end up in a storehouse where they manage to find some decent clothes to use as disguises. When they have all changed their clothes, Natsu looks out the window and sees the guild symbol of Fairy Tail hanging from a bizarre building in the shape of a tree. They enter the building and find Juvia in a revealing outfit; Gray under tons of layers of garments who is in love with Juvia; Jet and Droy bullying Elfman; a workaholic Nab; a ladylike Cana who doesn't drink alcohol; Alzack and Bisca totally in love with each other; and Lucy wearing goth-like clothes, who manages to find the team hiding under a table, drawing the attention of the whole guild to them. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Ēra}} Spells used *None Abilities used *Flight *Hand-to-Hand Combat Manga & Anime Differences *The anime added Wendy having a flashback about Mystogan. *The Anima breakthrough is extended in the anime. *The anime heavily changes the events surrounding Wendy, Natsu, Happy and Carla finding the Fairy Tail Guild: **'Manga:' Happy and Carla suddenly lose their wings and the team falls, landing in a storehouse, where they find clothes to use as disguises. Natsu then looks out of the storehouse window and sees the Fairy Tail Guild. **'Anime:' Happy and Carla suddenly lose their wings and the team falls, bouncing down to the ground on some mushroom-like plants. They then decide that they should explore Edolas, but as they have no disguises, Natsu crafts them some from plants in the forest. Natsu scares a man fishing from a floating river, and they encounter some travelers who are frightened of Happy and Carla. Whilst walking past a swamp the team is attacked by a giant fish monster and -due to their lack of Magic- run away. After accidentally standing on a plant that shoots the team into the air, they bounce along the tops of some mushrooms and land in a storehouse, where they find some other disguises. Natsu then looks out of the storehouse window and sees the Fairy Tail Guild. *The storehouse that the team end up in has a different appearance between the two media. *Though it is not seen in the manga, Happy compliments Carla on her clothes and tells her she looks pretty. *The Fairy Tail Guild has a slightly different appearance between the anime and the manga. *Max and Warren talk about the different Fairy Tail Mages more in the anime than they do in the manga. *Edolas Lucy's clothing differs between the two media. Navigation Category:Episodes